And They Tripped All The Way
by De'esse Gothique
Summary: And they tripped all the way...to the library? One shot, will not be continued.


**Disclaimer: I do not own this, so please don't sue me.**

Lily Evans walked down the hall with her boyfriend and she was _happy._ Who cared if her boyfriend was Slytherin and she was Gryffindor? She wasn't going to let a little thing like House rivalries stop her from dating the boy she'd been friends with since they'd met in the small Muggle town she'd grown up in. Merlin knew she'd never made any friends in her own House. For some reason, they all thought she was odd. Dammit, adapting that music spell to play her favorite disco music, then dancing on her bed in her pajamas was _not_ odd! She and Severus did it all the time at home with her stereo. But she wasn't going to let thoughts like that ruin her happiness. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and she was going to have fun!

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Lily Evans and her pet Snivellus, on their way to Hogsmeade like a good little couple," a voice drawled just ahead of them. Lily looked up and saw James Bloody Potter and his bloody band of pranksters sauntering down the hall towards them. She'd fallen prey to their pranks many times in the past, and was hoping that by leaving for Hogsmeade this early, she could escape having to deal with them. Alas, it was not to be.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't James Bloody Potter and his little merry band of pranksters, off to torment the ickle third years on their first trip to Hogsmeade," she shot back.

"You know, Evans, you don't have to settle for a slimy sniveling snake like him," James drawled. "I would treat you far better than he ever could."

"_Rictusempra_"

Lily blocked the Tickling Charm Severus had shot at James with a simple_Protego_, and rolled her eyes. Boys, honestly. She was _not_ a toy to be fought over like children!

"See, Snivellus, she's even protecting me from your own spells," laughed James.

"Stow it, Potter," Lily snapped. "I want to actually _enjoy_ today, so if you don't mind moving out of our way, we're going to Hogsmeade."

"Oh, but what if I do mind? I may want to go to Hogsmeade with you myself," he laughed.

"Well, that's too bad. You should have asked like any other _gentleman_ would. Oh, but that's right…you're not a gentleman. My mistake," Lily smirked.

"Oh ouch, James! She got you on that one," laughed Sirius Black, James's best friend and partner in crime.

"Oh, like you're any better, Black?" James retorted.

Sirius laughed. "I never claimed to be, but at least I know how to woo a lady without isolating her and making her mad," he turned to Lily and bowed, holding a hand out. "Miss Evans, would you do me the honor of attending this Hogsmeade weekend with me?" Suddenly, Sirius tripped over nothing and went sprawling on the floor. Lily looked over and saw Severus holding his wand and smirking._ Insert eye rolling here,_ she thought.

"Enough of this!" she snapped. "If none of you can prevent yourselves from fighting over me like dogs with a bone, I'll be single before you can ask what the hell just happened, and I'll go to Hogsmeade by myself!"

"And how will you prevent us from accompanying you, fair lady?" asked a laughing Sirius.

Lily grinned evilly. She'd been hoping for a chance to test her modified Tripping Jinx out on James and his merry little band, but she wasn't expecting it to be today. Luckily, she'd worked all the bugs out of it last night before going to bed. She promptly cast it on all James and all three of his little friends.

"Try and follow me now, I dare you," she taunted. "Come along, Severus, we have a Hogsmeade weekend waiting for us." She looped her arm through Severus's and sauntered down the hall, smirking and laughing as she heard four separate thuds. The spell she'd just cast on them was impervious to _Finite __Incantatem_, and would make them trip and fall with every step they tried to take.

Severus suddenly stopped and turned around. "Oy, Potter! She's mine. You're not going to steal my girl, so you might as well quit trying."

Lily glared at Severus. "That's it! I've had enough of this. Severus, we're through. Potter, Black, NO. Now then, on to Hogsmeade," she snapped. She continued on down the hall, then stopped and cast the modified jinx on Severus before leaving for Hogsmeade. Boys, honestly!

Severus turned and looked at James. "Well that fucked us both over," he grumbled.

"Yeah, no kidding," pouted James. "Any idea how to remove the spell she cast? I didn't recognize it."

"Me neither. It was probably one of her modified spells; she does that, you know."

"No, I didn't know. Truce? We can trip our way to the library and study on how to remove it."

"Truce. By the way, I've already tried _Finite __Incatatem_" He took a step forward, tripped, and fell flat on his face. "I don't think it worked," he laughed ruefully.

"Yeah, me neither," James drawled. "Well, on to the library!" Step, trip. Step, trip. Step, trip, and they tripped all the way to the library.


End file.
